A butterfly valve-type throttle valve includes a valve shaft extending across an intake air passage of an internal combustion engine, and a butterfly valve-type valve body that rotates in unison with the valve shaft for controlling the flow rate of the intake air that flows through the intake air passage. As a prior art butterfly valve-type throttle valve, there has been a throttle valve in which an elongated hole is formed in a valve shaft to extend therethrough in a diametrical direction, a valve body is inserted into the elongated hoe, and a vis is inserted in a direction intersecting with the elongated hole in order to fix the valve body to the valve shaft (for example, see Patent Document 1, etc.)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-364387
With the aforementioned prior art butterfly valve-type throttle valve (for example, see Patent Document 1), vises so-called “screws” are used for fixing the valve body to the valve shaft. Therefore, there has been a risk of loosening of the screws and of shakiness of the valve body and removal of the screws due to the loosening of the screws, and hence, there has been a problem that the reliability in fixing the valve body to the valve shaft is low.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a butterfly valve-type throttle valve that can improve the reliability in fixing a valve body to a valve shaft.